


Maybe just this once I'll give in

by hailhxdra



Series: Civil War Scenes Playing Out Differently [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Natasha let's her guard down, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailhxdra/pseuds/hailhxdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'Challa recruitment scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe just this once I'll give in

  
Natasha stood outside of T'Challas car, stock still, hands folded in front of her, and polite smile on her face as she watched T'Challa and his bodyguard approach.

T'Challa smiled when he saw her and she took a few steps forward to greet him.

Suddenly T'Challas bodyguard was stood in front of Natasha, towering over her and blocking her view. "Move. Or you will be moved."

Natasha smirked. Despite the height advantage this woman had over her, Nat knew she could beat her in a fight. Being small has its perks, she wouldn't be able to do her famous choking move if she wasn't.

"As interesting as that would be.." T'Challa trailed off, chuckling, making his way around the human wall and placing his arms between both women, not sure who he was more worried about making the first move.

They were all silent for a few moments before T'Challa raised an eyebrow at his bodyguard in a way that suggested he'd like to be alone and within a few seconds she had walked away, leaving him alone with Natasha.

"Ms.Romanov." He smiled warmly.

"Your highness." She replied respectfully.

"Please, call me T'Challa, the more people call me your highness, the older I feel." He chuckled.

"Well, T'Challa, I'm here hoping to recruit you." His eyes seemed to glint in curiosity and Natasha took that as a sign to continue, "Cap, he's, well, he won't listen to us. We've been given 36 hours by the Senator to bring him, Barnes and Sam in. If we don't do it by then the government will be taking this into their own hands, and you and I both know how that will work out." She had a knowing look on her face.

"I know all too well. I have one condition if I am to help you."

Natasha could already guess what that condition would be but she decided to humour him. "Which is?"

"If -when- we find them, I want Barnes. I don't care what you do with Mr.Rogers or Mr.Wilson, but Barnes is mine." His hand clenched into a fist at his side at the memory of his father in Vienna.

"I'm only asking for your help finding them, I'm not going to make any promises that indulge in your revenge." Natasha realised that came out harsher than she'd meant when she saw his eyes widen, so she softened her tone. "I'm just trying to stop my friends getting arrested. I know how much Barnes means to Steve, but I won't let Steve go down for him and at this rate unless we bring in some help then that's exactly what will happen."

T'Challa thought for a moment. If joining them meant stopping the government from intervening and meant he'd know Barnes exact location then it was a no brainier, really. "Of course I'll help you."

Relief struck Natasha's face but she pulled it back and replaced it with her polite smile, nodding in thanks to T'Challa.

She made to turn and walk away but T'Challa grabbed her arm gently and walked forwards closing the space between them. "Is that all you wanted, Ms.Romanov?"

Natasha turned to face T'Challa, their faces inches apart. "Why, was there something you wanted?" Her infamous smirk was playing at her lips.

"Yes, actually." He mirrored her smirk. They'd always kept things professional, always putting their jobs first. But in the few times they'd met, there'd always been an unbearable tension between them that neither could ignore.

They stayed staring at eachother for a few seconds before T'Challa slid his hand down her arm to her hand, entwining their fingers.

"You know I'm with Bruce." Natasha whispered, not removing her hand from his. Things had never gotten this far between them. There'd always been flirting, acknowledgement of the obvious tension, but Natasha had always kept him at arms length. Until now.

"He ran off and left the team. Left you. I would never leave you." T'Challa whispered back, leaning his face in slowly.

Natasha wanted to pull back, wanted to keep up the facade of being strong enough to never let her guard down, always being one step ahead of a situation. But right now all she could do was stand still and wait for his lips to meet hers.

"After everything that's happened, and everything that's about to happen, I think we've at least earned this." T'Challa whispered against Natasha's lips before crashing his own against them.

The kiss was gentle, but heated. All the pent up tension releasing itself. Natasha is a spy. She's an Avenger. Always on missions. Always risking her life. Always putting everyone else before herself to get the job done. Yeah, he's right, they'd earned this. _She'd_  earned this.

They broke apart when they heard someone clearing their throat. T'Challas bodyguard was standing near the back of the car with a look of disgust on her face.

Natasha's facade was back in place. She pulled her hand away and plastered back on her best you-have-no-idea-what-I'm-thinking smile.

"So, your highness, I'll be in touch about my proposition." The corners of her mouth turned up in a slightly more genuine smile when she turned back to look at T'Challa, before turning and actually leaving this time.

T'Challa watched her leave with a grin on his face. Happy for something good to come out of all this mess.

 

 


End file.
